El cazador y la diosa
by calemoon
Summary: Candy es la diosa de la virginidad y los bosques en el Olimpo. Albert es un mortal. Descubre si existe la posibilidad de que entrecrucen su destino de manera favorable.


**Nota: Los personajes de Candy nooooo me pertenecen!!! **

**EL CAZADOR Y LA DIOSA**

Por Scarleth

En la era mitológica, Candy era la diosa virgen de la cacería y los bosques. Con una aguda mirada e inigualable puntería, era capaz de batir cualquier blanco que se le pusiese en frente. Muchos dioses admiraban su belleza, pero sabían que era imposible el aspirar a conquistar ese corazón tan libre. Nadie podría hacerlo …

En una de las muchas correrías de la diosa entre los bosques que le tenían consagrados, conoció a un joven cazador de nombre Albert, quien al verla quedó prendado de su belleza.

-¿Quién eres hermosa doncella?

-¿Quién eres tú? – le devolvió la pregunta con mirada inquisidora.

-Mi nombre es Albert, hijo de Aquelao.

La muchacha sonrió al escucharlo.

-He oído varias historias sobre tí Albert, sé que eres un gran cazador y un arquero invencible.

-Me alegra que conozcas mi nombre bella joven, pero ahora soy yo el que implora conocer el vuestro.

-No puedo decirlo, pero sábete que has dejado una profunda y grata impresión en mí y volveremos a vernos – dijo dando media vuelta y echando a correr.

-¡Espera! – exclamó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde desapareció la chica, pero en vano.

Después de ese día, el cazador procuraba estar en ese bosque lo más posible para encontrar de nuevo a la misteriosa dama. En efecto, se volvieron a ver en varias ocasiones y un sentimiento nuevo a nacer en ambos corazones.

Se negaba a decir su nombre y Albert en cierta ocasión no pudiendo contenerse más, se dirigió al templo para hablar con una sibila.

-He tenido encuentros en el bosque con una hermosa joven rubia de ojos verdes e incomparable belleza. Estoy enamorado, pero se niega a decirme su nombre y yo quiero conocer todo de ella, saber dónde encontrarla.

La sibila entró en trance y comenzó a decirle:

-La mujer que amas no pertenece a los mortales…

-¿Es un espíritu? ¿Está muerta acaso? – preguntó contrariado el apuesto cazador.

-No … es la diosa Candy, la encontraste en un bosque consagrado a ella, y es normal que en ocasiones aparezca como simple mortal.

-Entonces …

-Es imposible lo que quieres … es la diosa de la virginidad y la caza, debes olvidarla.

-No podré … mi amor por ella existirá aún cuando yo deje este mundo.

*************

Mientras tanto en las altas esferas del Olimpo.

-Apolo ayúdame, estoy enamorada de él.

-No puedes Candy, es absurdo.

-Lo amo y quiero ser su esposa, no me interesa nada más – contestó resuelta.

Tanto Albert como Candy sabían que su amor era imposible, pero ambos mantenían viva la esperanza de que algún día pudiera realizarse.

Cierta tarde en que paseaba la diosa Candy con el dios Apolo por las orillas de un río, el dios lanzó un reto para su acompañante.

-Debo decirte Candy, que no creo que la fama de gran cazadora te pertenezca totalmente. Estoy seguro que hay blancos que ni con tu aguda mirada podrías alcanzar.

-El blanco que yo elija puedo herir ... y si quieres una prueba te la daré para demostrarte que mis flechas de plata valen más que las tuyas.

-¿Ves ese punto lejano en el río? – señaló el dios apuntando a la lejanía.

-¡Lo veo! – contestó la joven tensando el arco y disparando una flecha que partió veloz y segura alcanzando el objetivo -¡Has visto! – exclamó triunfante.

-Es … es sorprendente – contestó algo turbado Apolo.

A los pocos minutos, las olas traían el cuerpo ensangrentado de Albert, que queriendo descansar su corazón y cuerpo agotados, había decidido nadar un poco.

La pobre Candy casi se volvía loca de dolor al contemplarlo, no podía creer que ella misma había dado muerte al que consideraba su vida misma y no había lágrimas suficientes para expresar lo que sentía.

-¿Por qué? ... ¿por qué este cruel engaño? – reclamaba al dios.

-Porque le amabas demasiado y la diosa inmortal de los bosques no puede ser esposa de un mortal.

Ella sabía que eso era cierto, pero estaba desesperada y estaría condenada a una eternidad con ese sentimiento. Se dirigió presurosa a los pies de Zeus.

-Padre – imploraba la diosa – he causado una gran injusticia hacia un noble joven, le he privado de la vida y al hacerlo he destrozado mi corazón.

-Pero Candy...

-Yo lo sé … se que el matrimonio no está destinado para mí y lo aceptaré si a cambio restituyes la vida a Albert.

-Hija, tú sabes que eso es imposible.

-Lo puedes hacer, lo suplico, haré lo que se me pida.

-Hades no permitirá que salga el alma del averno sin nada a cambio.

-Lo que se me pida concederé.

-¿En verdad Candy? – se escuchó la voz de Hades que se hacía presente en esa charla.

-Sí – contestó resueltamente la diosa.

-Entonces … quiero tu inmortalidad para mi amada.

-Cuidado con lo que pides – dijo Zeus poniéndose en pie sumamente molesto.

-Esa es mi condición – prosiguió Hades ignorando a su hermano.

Candy estaba sorprendida … tendría que vivir como una simple mortal a cambio de la vida de Albert.

-Está bien – contestó la diosa – lo que me pidas.

Y fue envuelta en una densa nube que la transportó a un lugar en la tierra y la sumió en profundo sueño. Al despertar, fijó su vista y vio que un joven la miraba ansiosamente. Cuando al fin lo reconoció no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¿Albert? – dijo sentándose sobre la hierba.

-Candy …

-¡Estás vivo!

-Siempre he estado vivo, pero con el enorme dolor de saber que mi amor es irrealizable.

-¿Tu amor?

-Sí … mi amor.

Candy sintió desfallecer en ese momento. Nunca contó con que Albert pudiera estar enamorado de alguna joven de Grecia y ella lo amaba a él … el color de su rostro desaparecía y una punzada se clavaba en su corazón.

-Enamorado …

-De un imposible – completó el joven - de la diosa más hermosa de los altares ... ¡de ti diosa inmortal!

-¿De mí? - preguntó Candy sintiéndose viva nuevamente.

-Sí … aunque seas un imposible, aunque por sacrílego merezca el castigo divino. No puedo reprimir lo que siento. Te amo …

-¡Albert! – exclamó extendiendo sus brazos para rodearlo - Muchas cosas han pasado que no comprenderías ... sólo debes saber que ahora soy mortal y te pertenezco … que prefiero mil veces unos años a tu lado que toda una vida de añoranza... Ámame tanto como yo lo hago contigo.

Y así los jóvenes enamorados vivieron una vida llena de dicha y felicidad. Al abandonar este mundo, Zeus colocó una constelación en el cielo en su recuerdo. De esta manera todas las generaciones verían cada noche en el firmamento un homenaje a la historia del amor tan grande que se profesaron.

FIN

* * *

Holitas!!!! Este one-shot es un homenaje a la mitologia griega de la que soy admiradora totalmente!!! y sobre todo dedicado a la Diosa Artemisa que es mi favorita.

Esta basado en una fabula sobre la Diosa Diana y el cazador Orion (Diana es el nombre de Artemisa para los romanos) y pues fue de mis primerillos fics ... asi que no exijan mucho eh!!!

Besos guapas y espero que les haya gustado!!!

Scarleth Andrey!! (con una gripe de aquellas!!!!!)


End file.
